War Stories
by Ranting writer
Summary: A collection of stories and one shots following the infection. Read review etc...
1. The General

A/N

This is going to be a short story following the events leading up to the initial outbreak in L4D which I do not own. Neither do I own the US Army, Pentagon, CDC, DoD, or any government agency. Thank you for reading this disclaimer.

* * *

United States Military Central Command (safe zone Kilo) midwestern United States three weeks after the first outbreak.

Even Sire walked slowly to the cheaply made door marked in sharpie pen, "General Gordon." It had only been a few days since the government had made the switch from democracy to emergency military and only yesterday that construction had been finished on the "Haven Project." Even stopped at the door looking at his reflection in a glass pane. He had mousy brown hair, green eyes and wore large square glasses. He wore beige pants and a light blue button down shirt, his press tag hung loosely around his neck, he carried a pen, notepad and recorder. This was going to be the first and maybe only in-depth interview with the man held most responsible for the disaster. He knocked on the general's door.

"Come on in," Even walked into the office. It wasn't really much of an office, a desk and two cheap swivel chairs one on each side. "Have a seat," Gordon was a large man maybe in his mid to early fifties it was hard to tell because he was completely bald. He was muscular with broad shoulders though their was a kindly almost sad look to the general. "So your here to interview the man who fucked it up?" Asked Gordon.

"Well sir, I wouldn't..." Gordon cut him off.

"I know I fucked up, we all fucked up, the military, CEDA the CDC everybody. But I just want the American people to understand exactly why things turned out the way they did. Why," he paused, "we failed to protect them." Even looked up from taking notes.

"Just start at the beginning general," he said causally starting the recorder.

The Pentagon, three weeks ago.

General Gordon, chairman of the joint chiefs of staff walked into the war room carrying a coffee cup whistling. "Good morning gentlemen what's the threat assessment for today?" This spawned a few chuckles from the people in the room.

"Nothing major sir we're currently at code blue sir."

"Cut the crap on the colored bullshit soldier, we're always at a Guarded level. Fucking advisory system bunch of hollywood bull crap." He muttered this last part to himself. He sat down in his chair taking a sip of his coffee, just another day at the office

* * *

Lennox Hill Hospital Fairfield 4 hours before the first infection.

Dr. Samuel Lawrence walked toward the toxicology ward in the emergency room. "Alright people you called me down here said it was something major?" A nurse looked up from the microscope.

"Yes doctor, two hours ago a man came in saying he'd been bitten by a wild dog. I took a blood sample, I've," she stuttered, "never seen anything like this." The doctor leaned over the microscope blinking and taking a double take, "what the hell is this?" He stood up flustered, "get that man on quarantine somebody contact the CDC immediately."

Within a few hours two men from the CDC arrived at the hospital. "Doctor you said this was urgent?"

"Yes, this man, David Bryt, came in two hours ago claiming to have been bitten by a mad dog. We took a blood sample, at first it appeared to be rabies but it was evolving at a rapid rate, I think we may be looking at a human strain of rabies or something else I don't know."

"Can we see this man?" Asked one of the CDC doctors.

"Of course following me," as the three approached the emergency ward they could tell something was wrong from the banging and yelling." Samuel pushed open the doors, inside the ward, two nurses a doctor and a security guard were wrestling David Bryt to the ground. The nurse looked up seeing the doctors walk in, "could you give us a hand?" She shouted, immediately the other three piled on to help, they managed to move Bryt to the operating table he was snapping at them viciously and struggling like a madman. They finally managed to strap him down the the operating table, "what the hell happened," gasped Samuel.

"I don't know," replied the nurse, "it happened so fast he just went nuts he bit Nathan." Samuel looked over at the security guard.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, its not to deep, I'd like to go home if that's okay."

"Nobody is going anywhere," said the CDC doctor, "I'm calling in backup now."

* * *

* * *

The Pentagon, four hours since the first infection.

"Has the president been alerted of the situation?"

"Yes sir he has."

"I want a team of Rangers with those extra doctors and at least a company of infantrymen outside that hospital fully equipped MOPP suits and all." Gordon was walking briskly down the hall, "I want a meeting with all the joint chiefs and anyone from the presidential cabinet who can make it. We are at an elevated security risk."

* * *

Outside Lennox hill hospital, six hours since the first outbreak.

Captain Mike Tanner and his rangers approached the hospital. It was darkened expect for alarms and emergency lights. The entire building was surrounded by soldiers, doctors, cops, and camera crews. Mike approached a Colonel standing in front of a hummvee "Why the fuck is the hospital on lock down? Aren't we supposed to retrieve patient zero?"

"Your mission has changed soldier, something went down in the hospital we can't make contact with the CDC boys. Your mission is to contain whatever is in there."

"Contain? Isn't that HAZMAT's job?"

"Not in this case captain, you and your men are going in to investigate and if need be exterminate understood." Tanner nodded, not sure what exactly was going on. He approached the entrance to the hospital where his fire team was assembled, he pulled on his hood and gas mask. "Breach in!" A ranger nodded and blew the lock on the door, "go, go, go!" They moved in, it was very dark all they could see was what was illuminated by the flashlights on the ends of their rifles. Tanner motioned for them to advance upstairs, they followed his lead to the second floor, Tanner tightened his grip on his rifle, he suddenly heard crying. He held up his hand halting his unit, then advanced toward the sound of the crying, it came from the girls bathroom, he went in slowly, a woman sat on the floor dressed in only her underwear sobbing. He lowered his rifle approaching, "hey miss everything is going to be fine just tell me what happened." He placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned around, Tanner found himself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes, the woman let out a screech lifting her clawed like fingers, Tanner stood frozen unable to react he felt his crotch get warm and wet before the talons slashed across his throat he fell backward his blood splattered on the mirror he started to try to crawl toward the door, he managed to push it open just as he saw his buddies' flashlights shine on him he was pulled back into the bathroom screaming.

All the rangers began firing soon they found themselves being attacked from all sides the gun flashes illuminated the room around them as the infected closed in.

Outside the hospital people began to stare at the flashes of gunfire in the window, "what the fuck?" a colonel approached the building, suddenly there was a scream and one of the rangers crashed through the second story window he fell with a loud splat on the side walk. Immediately infected began to pour from the hospital.

* * *

The Pentagon, twenty four hours after the first infection.

Gordon sat around a table with multiple military and political leaders. A young office walked into the room, "sir, we have the statistics in. The ranger unit was wiped out, the infantrymen surrounding the hospital think they contained the situation but they say a few infected may have escaped, multiple soldiers suffered injuries and are being shipped to facilities where they will be treated the amount of wounded civilians is unknown." Gordon sighed heavily, a viral outbreak that turned people into violent monsters, great that's all he needed.

"We're looking at a potential pandemic people, we know virtually nothing about this virus and its already killed dozens of people. I'm going to call for all international and interstate travel be block I also am going to mobilize all available forces, I want a contingency force of marines and army rangers to secure the areas already hit. This should help slow the infection I already have CDC people working on what it is but we need a major contingency plan drawn up and drawn up ASAP I want everyone to get out a pen paper and every manuel, every piece of doctrine you can find and I want you to figure something out fast."

* * *

US Military central command three weeks after the first infection.

"So then what?" Asked Even pausing his note taking for a moment.

"Congress is what happened, the plans were set, units mobilized everything was ready but those goddamn thick skulled," the General paused stopping himself from continuing. "Well, I guess now that I look back I can understand their hesitance, nobody wants to be responsible for declaring martial over the united states without a good reason. The infection was still minor then only a few isolated incidents which the police and feds were handling just fine. But we in the pentagon tried to convince congress that it would grow the infection would keep getting worse, so instead of following my plan they gave CEDA a chance to contain it. Pah CEDA, Civil Emergency and Defense Agency, my ass. It was headed by the former commissioner of the mustang horses association, the man ran a horse show so the POTUS decided that qualified him to head CEDA. The most arrogant useless people you will ever meet, all these wannabes running around the Pentagon yelling cool phrases they'd heard in movies. 'the situation must be contained ASAP," or "we gotta neutralize this threat' or my personal favorite, 'we need to blast those zombies keep the nuclear option on the table.' The nuclear option who the fuck did these people think they were then when I found out they'd taken control of the 27th Infantry division I shat a brick, I went to the POTUS and asked that they be removed. He had just heard the news when I found him, Fairfield had been overrun." The general stopped to take a swig from a small whiskey flask.

"What did you do about it?"

"I put my plan into action, the infection was beyond containing but I could still get people out, I deployed the 4th and 1st infantry divisions and the the cities own 98th National Guard infantry regiment. The plan was to get as many civilians out of the city as possible so we could firebomb the shit out of it kill every infected we could.

* * *

Fairfield One week after the first infection, Zoey's dorm room five hours before evacuation. 19:00 hundred hours.

Zoey sat up in bed watching the news, normally about this time she would be starting a horror movie with a large bowel of popcorn next to her but in recent days there was no longer any need.

"Now I'm standing here with Lt. Colonel Richard's from the United States Army here outside Mercy Hospital," said the reporter, "what should people do Colonel?" She tilted the microphone toward him. The colonel was slightly taller then the reporter he wore ACU BDU's and a beret. "We are urging people to stay in their homes and to stay alert we may need to evacuate you at any moment, know your evacuation zones, if you see anything bizarre contact any soldier or police officer you see immediately do not, repeat do not attempt to fight the infected they are extremely dangerous." Zoey turned off the tv she was pretty tired everyone around campus was so panicked, yesterday some guy shot his roommate when he had come in after curfew blew his head clean off. One of the professors had gone missing as well but nobody knew what happened to him. She walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face before going back to her bed. It was still early but there wasn't much else to do besides she would probably end up needing plenty of rest. She pulled off her jeans and sweatshirt and crawled into bed and quickly fell to sleep.

She was awoken by the sound of screaming and running footsteps, she quickly got out of bed and dressed, she noticed that none of her roommates had come in. She opened the door to the hallway onto a horrific sight, Cathy her roommate was slumped against a wall as two infected fed on her, Zoey gasped loudly one of the infected turned to glare at her, he had been a soldier, his uniform was torn and bloody, he was still wearing his body and helmet and his right eye had been gouged out. He snarled at her blood rolling down his mouth. Zoey looked for something she could defend herself with when a shot rang out and the infected' head splattered against the wall, a campus security guard was at the other end of the hall holding a pistol his his were trembling and there was a wet stain around his groin. The other infected rushed him, tackling the poor guard to the ground before ripping out his throat. Zoey took the opportunity to sneak passed the infected into the courtyard. Outside students milled about unsure what to do, a soldier probably an officer was standing on top of a hummvee. "EVERYONE MOVE DOWN THE STREET WE ARE GOING TO THE NEAREST SAFE ZONE PLEASE TRY TO STAY CALM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Students began to file out of the campus onto the city streets, it was hell on earth, it was so crowded and chaotic the infected might as well have been at a buffet. The soldiers were vastly outnumbered not only by the infected but between the looters, rioters, and just the people they were trying to get to the evacuation points there were maybe two uniforms for every ten people. Zoey found herself being jostled and pushed as the crowd moved down the street, she knew that if she tripped or fell it probably meant death by stampede. Suddenly, the gunner in a hummvee was pulled screaming from the turret by a smoker, the man was pulled up to a fire escape before two regular infected grabbed him and pulled him inside the open window. The other soldiers immediately started firing at the apartment building with everything they had, Zoey instinctively ducked as a rocket from an AT4 launcher smashed into the building. Suddenly over the gunfire they could hear more yells and shrieks suddenly infected were everywhere, she watched in horror as a man was dragged into a manhole, the soldiers started firing at anyone who was running at them infected or not. Zoey started sprinting looking for someplace to hide for awhile, she saw the glint of a red iron door, she ran toward it dodging through people as they tried to flee the chaos. She reached it, tugged it open, stepped in then slammed and bolted it. She heard a tremendous roar from outside, she looked out the door's peek hole, a massive infected came running at the soldiers, "aim for the head drop the fucker!" The M2 on the hummvee had barely started firing when the tank hurled an SUV at it sending the hummvee into a barrel roll. A soldier still on the street tried to run but the tank grabbed him, lifted him over its head and ripped the soldier in half before chucking the remains aside. Zoey ducked away from the door, the entire world was being eaten away by zombies, holy fuck.

* * *

Three weeks after the first infection, US Military central command.

"The evacuation was chaotic at first but once additional units showed up it went smoother."

"But not everyone was evacuated." Said Even, a look of deep sadness came over the General's face.

"No, it shames me to say this but people were left for dead. No I'm not going to sugar coat it like some people have we left hundreds, maybe more, to a fate worse then death we failed in our responsibility to protect the American people. I'm not blaming the troops on the ground, most of them gave their lives getting people to safety or even the entire brass, but we just didn't have the numbers or the resources. I begged the government to pull troops out of the Middle East and Europe but they wouldn't listen they didn't understand that this couldn't be contained." He slammed his fist on the table angrily, "even after we firebombed the city the infection was spreading. Our next goal was to close the main highway."

"The battle for riverside?"

"Yep, the battle that lost us the war. Riverside was where we were supposed to stop those fuckers and go on the offensive start the attack to take back fairfield."

* * *

The town of RIverside two weeks after the first infection.

Major Dalton stared at dry erase board, he and his staff had gathered in a small officer building overlooking main street. In the room with him were squad and platoon leaders who sat around the conference table. "Welcome to Riverside gentlemen, the last evac center this side of the river our mission is to hold it until further notice."

"Sir, we're looking at the bulk of Fairfield's infection there is less then a company of troops here how the fuck are we supposed to hold out against any attack?"

"There's only two ways into town, through the woods or through the church, both side of town have sealed off and are heavily guarded infected can be easily stopped at any location." Replied the Major cooly, "we will have support from civilian militia I'm sure if they'll be much use but we can hope. Sergeant Mann take your squad and reinforce the church, Lt Aldo take your platoon to main street and keep contact with Lt Reynolds at the boathouse. Hold tight, hold the line and we should live out the night Hooah."

"Hooah sir," the officers replied in unison heading off to their designated tasks.

Sergeant Mann arrived at the church, a small group of civilians were already there along with two infantrymen manning a mini-gun.

"All quiet gentlemen?" Asked the Sergeant.

"Yep, no god dang zombie gonna get up in here," said a scrawny looking civilian wearing an American flag t-shirt and sporting a John Deer hat.

"Good, squad form up and take positions, Specialist Nab snipe em if you see em." Specialist Nab was the squad designated Marksman.

"With pleasure sir," he replied from his perch in the church tower.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Mann

"Sir, some cabin out there is under attack, infected just came out of the fucking woods." Replied Nab.

"Damn, must be Norm and his boah's, they refused to leave der cabin." Replied the yokel.

"Fuck man there's a tank!" Exclaimed Nab watching as the tank smashed through the front door of the home, "sir permission to fire."

"Permission granted start shooting." The sniper started firing trying to pick off infected, "they're coming for us sir they must have seen the church lights." He started firing more rapidly as the infected got closer. The two infantrymen manning the mini-gun opened fire, infected were dropping rapidly but they kept coming. Soon they were at the sandbags, the two soldiers switched to their rifles and started to fend off the infected the best they could but were soon overrun. Nab ran downstairs to help the rest of the soldiers and armed civilians on the ground, "die mother fuckers!" he shot an infected through the head with his side arm.

"Sir infected have overrun the church permission to retreat!"

"Negative hold them back soldier!" Ordered the Major before the radio went dead.

"Keep firing kill em all!" Yelled the Sergeant Suddenly one of his soldiers was grabbed by a smoker, the entire unit grabbed the young private to try and keep him from being pulled away, "behind you!" warned the private but it was to late one of the civilians had run into through the emergency door slammed it and locked it.

"Fuck no," the Sergeant felt something bite into his leg, then another bite on his arm, he was slowly pulled down by the sea of writhing ghouls.

On the street outside the Church a soldiers began to gather at the sandbags and parked cars forming a barricade and secondary defensive point. Infected started pouring from the church toward the defensive line, the soldiers opened up with everything from their rifles to M2 machine guns and Mark 19 grenade launchers. They created a meat grinder mowing down line after line of infected. Suddenly they heard shots coming from the other side of town, the infected were attacking Main street swarming over the meager defenses and killing everyone before they had time to flee, soon the primary command post was overrun. The troops guarding the barricade found themselves surrounded a few of them climbed on top of the car and buses to try and escape the horde but were quickly taken down by hunters or smokers. After only fifteen minuets of combat riverside fell.

* * *

US Military Command Center three weeks after the first infection.

"What about the evacuation from the eastern seaboard?" Asked Even.

"After it was clear that we couldn't contain Pennsylvania, New York, or New Jersey we decided that our only option was to pull out with as many civilians as possible."

"Pull out of US soil?"

"What else could we do? We'd already firebombed two major cities what were we going to do? Nuke Manhattan? Napalm Philadelphia? Release bio weapons on American soil? No we would," the General paused, "we will need to retake our nation, not rebuild it, the evacuation project itself was chaotic as we feared but at least almost everyone made it out."

* * *

Two Weeks after the first infection (friday) Evacuation zone Bravo

Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis followed the crowed of tired scared refugees to the Army evacuation center. It was a high school that had been converted to a base, school buses, APC's and large green military trucks were all being use to get people out. It was hell on earth, people fighting, screaming, crying, soldiers trying to keep order, every few second they'd hear a gunshot as an infected or unruly civilian was put down. "EVERYONE REMAIN CALM PLEASE EVERYONE REMAIN CALM!" Yelled a CEDA official from the top a military hummvee, the group pushed through toward a school bus which seemed the closest and emptiest transport. Two CEDA agents stood at the entrance, as the group approached they both raised their rifles.

"You don't get on this bus."

"Look son," started Bill.

"I don't give a fuck old man," the man was wild eyed obviously running purely on adrenaline or energy drinks or injections. His buddy nudged him nodding at Zoey, they both suddenly got a look in their eyes. "Give us her and we'll consider it."

"Not a chance in hell," said Bill. Before the agent could respond there was a scream, a Tank had chucked a hummvee toward them the heavy car came toward them, Bill dove for cover as the hummvee crashed a few feet from them killing both CEDA guards. "Come on!" Yelled Bill climbing onboard the bus the others followed, Bill took the wheel and started down the road. Zoey looked back at the evacuation center, it was in flames she could see the explosions and hear the gunfire, the refugees on the bus seemed to breath a sigh of relief as the sounds finally died. Zoey leaned back in her seat, she'd made, or at least this far.

* * *

General Gordon took a large swig from his flask. "Its only been three weeks and already containment has failed," he shook his head. "It's going to be a hard road back to humanity son, I hope everyone's ready for the trip."


	2. The Sicko

A/N the views of the following O/C may be found disturbing… You've been warned.

* * *

Samuel Henry Manson walked slowly from the abandoned federal prison outside of Charleston South Carolina. He was about average height, in his mid thirties and starting to bald though he still retained most of his muscle. He still wore his prison orange but he carried a shotgun and large knife, he'd been put away nine years ago for, rape, murder, attempted secession, hate crimes and domestic terrorism he'd been the most hated man in the United States. He smiled as he passed the rotting corpse of a prison guard whose head had been repeatedly smashed against the sidewalk. Now was his oprotunity, when the Army and cops pulled out they'd decided that people like him weren't worth saving, now that the old America was being eaten away by this infection he could rise from the ashes the leader of the new greater America. He would go to the KKK or Aryan Nation compound and use them to take on the infection then destroy anything that remained of the old government the old sick disgusting infected America. America had been infected long before this infection, blacks, Jews, Mexicans all of them they needed to die. Samuel passed a tank, he recognized it as a M1A2 Abrams main battle tank from his time in the military, it was tipped over on its side probably pushed over by thousands of infected or a Tank infected. As he continued down the desolate road filled with abandoned destroyed wrecks he grew happier and happier he was surrounded by the divine flame. He glanced up at the sky, it was red and black from the smoke and fires, Samuel snapped his heels together and glanced up at the sky red and black colors of the Nazi party. "SEIG HIEL!" He screamed gleefully, he kept moving toward Charleston. As he finally reached the city limits he passed the remains of a Marine Corps unit that had been defending the city, ht spat on the body of one of the fallen Marines, mislead, misguided fools fighting for an impure country. He picked up one of the M16's checking to see if it was loaded, he grinned when he saw the full magazine, he slung the rifle over his shoulder. As he entered the city he looked around at the destruction dead everywhere but the infected didn't seem to be around probably had moved to find better sources of food. Suddenly he heard a growl from behind him, he turned suddenly seeing the infected behind him, he wore a military uniform and body armor, his right hand had been ripped off and there was a large bite mark on the former soldier's left arm. Samuel raised his shotgun and fired, the 12 gauge knocked the infected over but also hit the car behind him sounding an alarm. Suddenly their were more screeching yells coming from all sides of Samuel. He glanced around worriedly, no this is not how he would die not here. He started running dropping his shotgun in his panic, no he would live to be the ruler of the new America, he could hear the infected gaining on him. He could see one of those safe rooms CEDA had set up, he sprinted toward it moving as fast as he could. He suddenly felt something slimy grab his leg, he was pulled to the ground, a long tentacle was wrapped around his leg it seemed to be coming from a manhole. "FUCK," Manson tried to crawl for safety but was pulled backward he tried to dig his fingers into the street but his fingernails ripped off blood spewing all over the street. He let out one final anguished scream before being pulled into the sewer.

* * *

A/N Haha little bitch, anyway this one was a quickie there will be longer ones.


	3. Moscow

Moscow, Russia, three weeks after the infection hit Eastern Europe.

Dimitri Ivanoff watched as his city was destroyed from the passenger seat of a black escalade. Dimitri had been born into the extreme poverty of the post Soviet Russia; his family had sent him to an orphanage because they could no longer feed him. After spending ten years in that shit hole he was adopted by Krisstoff Mashka, a mob boss known for ruthlessness and greed. But for Dimitri he was a father, he'd been raised to be Mashka's bodyguard from the age of ten, now a man of thirty five he was Mashka's head of security. He stared blankly out the window as the motorcade passed by the slaughterhouse that was his city. He glanced in the rear view mirror, infected were running after them, he reached under his seat grapping his AK-47, he rolled down the window and started firing. He watched as the 7.62mm bullets ripped through the ragged zombies, "DIE PIGS!" He yelled shooting another mob that was feeding off some dead civilians.

"Calm down Dimitri," said the driver. "There's no way in hell those pigs can catch us." Dimitri begrudgingly brought his AK back inside the car. He glanced back at Mashka sitting in the back seat; the once massive man who had once gouged out an assassin's eyes with his bare hands was now an old man. His eyes sagged with age and weariness, his hair had long since turned grey and was starting to thin. "You okay back there boss?" Asked Dimitri worried for his adoptive father and leader.

"I'm fine Dimitri, keep your eyes on your work." He said gesturing at the road with his hand. Suddenly the car in front of them was peppered with bullets and pushed off the road. The Army jeep pulled in front of them the gunner turning his gun on the Escalade, but before he could fire something coiled around his neck and pulled up out of the jeep's turret. "HOLY SHIT!" Exclaimed the driver as the jeep's driver immediately pulled off the main road. "We got lucky," Dimitri started to relax as they reached the city limits. The highway was clogged, what must have been thousands of cars packed so tightly together they couldn't move an inch.

"I don't like this, Boss we should try and get off the main road."

"Good idea Dimitri, Nikoli next time you get a chance pull off."

"Yes sir," suddenly they heard the sound of a hovering helicopter. Dimitri ducked just as it opened up, high powered guns and rockets ripped through the cars turning many of them into flaming wrecks anyone who tried to flee their vehicle was gunned down or killed by shrapnel. After what felt like years the gunfire stopped, the chopper must have pulled out to rearm. Dimitri glanced at the driver, dead ripped to pieces. He turned around, Mashka's eyes were closed his black suit was stained red. "FUCK," screamed Dimitri angrily tears yelling up in his eyes. "FUCK YOU!" he grabbed his AK kicking open the car's door and stepping out onto the street. He pulled off his trench coat revealing his bulletproof vest; he could see the infected coming toward him. "DIE YOU FUCKING PIGS!" He squeezed his weapon's trigger he mowed them down making sure each one he hit stayed down. "COME ON YOU FUCKING PIGS!" He started to slowly retreat firing as he did, suddenly he heard a click, he was out. "Shit," he tossed the weapon aside and drew his pistol, a Desert Eagle magnum. He took aim, bam, the infected dropped its brains spilling on a mini cooper. "THIS ALL YOU GOT?" Dimitri was guided by pure rage, firing reloading firing, he must be facing off half the population of Moscow. He looked behind him he could now see more infected coming toward him thousands. He checked his clip, two rounds left. He slid the clip back in and climbed on top of a silver SUV. He took a long deep breath, curling his finger around the trigger, he slowly stood back up facing the thousands of infected facing him. He drew a knife with his left hand gripping it tightly, he looked up at the grey sky. It was snowing, he always liked the snow, "come on you pigs, you can have your dinner, you just work for it." He ran at the infected like a madman slashing and stabbing, he felt his weapon tear through flesh, bone, and muscle. Dimitri suddenly heard something streak over head, he looked toward Moscow then came the bright white flash.

A/N sorry it wasn't longer.


	4. Quarantine and Deliverance

Colorado, USA CEDA Refuge Camp Delta

Zoey looked out the bus's window at the CEDA "safe zone" all she could see was high barbed wire fences and large steel gates. She glanced over at her friends; they all seemed a little on edge. The bus pulled up to the front gate, the doors opened and the refugees poured from the bus. Waiting for them were about twenty men all dressed in heavy riot gear armed with nightsticks assault rifles and tactical shotguns. They quickly formed the refugees into a line and told them to be quiet before a man in civilian garb and a CEDA badge walked in front of them. "Alright I want women to go through gate one, men through gate two move it!" He ordered, the men in riot gear started to shove people apart toward their designated doors. Zoey tried to get a glimpse of her companions but the crowed was pushing to hard toward the door, when they passed through they found themselves in a decontamination zone. A female CEDA officer in a HAZMAT suit ordered them all to strip. Zoey undid her belt and pulled off her jeans, shoes, hoodie, and shirt. They were marched through lines of doctors each one examining them for bite marks or injuries, suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. "SHE'S BEEN BITTEN!" Before she knew it four men in HAZMAT suits dragged her away from the large crowd, she didn't know what to do, if she should resist or not. They dragged her into a clean room, separated from the entrance by a security door and two armed guards, the entire room was painted white with the exception of the stainless steal ceiling and the long operating table in the center of the floor. "Hey what the fucks going on I'm okay!" Insisted Zoey, the CEDA men obviously didn't care, they forced her onto the table, she felt her hands get shackled to the sides of the table, another leather band was pulled across her head keeping it flat against the table. "Hey what's going on what the hell are you doing to me?" They still didn't answer as they buckled her legs down. One of them leaned over her.

"Were you bitten by an infected?"

"Yeah a couple of times I spent forty eight hours fighting through them." She said, 'try and be cooperative' she thought 'maybe then they won't fucking kill me.'

The CEDA agent turned to his colleagues.

"I think she's a carrier I'm contacting the Director and the Colonel. In the meantime take a blood sample and prep for processing." His colleagues nodded in agreement. Zoey's eyes widened in fear, the head CEDA agent left the room, she looked at the other ones who approached the table menacingly. She saw them draw a syringe, "just don't try to fight this." He said. Zoey started to scream and thrash around on the operating table straining at the leather buckles holding her to the table. "Keep her quiet if the others hear her they'll start a fucking riot!" Ordered the CEDA agent, a leather strap was pulled over her mouth silencing her screams. The CEDA agent stabbed the syringe into her arm, Zoey screamed into her gag as the massive syringe started to extract her blood tears started to well up in her eyes finally the CEDA agent pulled the syringe out. "That's enough for now, sedate her for now we'll be back later." Zoey felt a light metal prick as the sedative was injected, the room became foggy and began to swirl before she fell into a forced sleep.

* * *

Zoey could hear voices, they sounded distant or like they were coming from a faulty radio. "She's coming around," she recognized it as the CEDA agent from earlier.

"You sure she's a carrier?" This voice was different it was deeper with southern accent probably a Texan if she had to place it exactly.

"Yes Colonel, she's infected but has shown no symptoms of the virus." As her vision cleared she could make out shapes, there were two men standing over her, one in a CEDA medical uniform and the other was wearing Army BDU's and a beret. The soldier leaned over her, he had black hair that was turning grey around the edges, he had a small mustache a deep scar across his face, and an eye patch over his left eye. "I want her transported to the processing facility ASAP we need to start testing these carriers, how many others do you have?"

"Counting this one, fifteen females ten males." Replied the CEDA agent.

"Good we'll leave them here until all the refuges are in lockdown we don't want them to see any of our operations."

"What about regular military personal?"

"How many do you have stationed here?"

"A single platoon, Army regulars."

"Have the CEDA security forces release captured infected at a guard station outside the base, that should keep them to distracted to notice what's going on." The Colonel finished turning to leave, I want them prepped to go at 21:00 hours I'll have Chinook pick them up."

Zoey strained lightly against her bonds trying to get up, the CEDA agent turned to her.

"This is for your own good and the overall survival of the human race your sacrifice may not be remembered but it will be vital." He said before turning and walking out.

* * *

USA Colorado CEDA refuge camp Delta 21:00 hours.

Zoey woke to the sound of the door opening three men entered the room, two guards and one scientist. The scientist motioned for one of the guards to release her the other to keep his weapon trained on her. The guard undid the straps holding her to the table before undoing the leather strap around her mouth, "scream and you die," he said bluntly. He handed Zoey an orange jumpsuit, "put it on hurry up." She did as she was told silently routinely glancing up at the man with the rifle. When she was finished putting on the jumpsuit the cuffed her hands in front of her, "walk," said the scientist. She was marched through the entryway; the decontamination zone and finally a large courtyard where twenty-five other people dressed in the same prison orange were being lined up by CEDA troops. Zoey could hear gunfire in the distance 'bastards' she thought 'setting infected on your own troops that's pretty fucked up' she was shoved into line next to someone she immediately recognized. "Francis?" she whispered, the massive biker looked down at her in surprise, "Zoey?" Francis was in rough shape, his nose had been broken and it looked like they'd gone to town on his face.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Zoey shocked.

"Heh, this is nothing you should've seen what I did to one of those doctors and two of their dumb-ass guards." Zoey laughed slightly.

"Do you know what happened to the others?"

"Yeah, they picked us three out right away, we didn't exactly go quietly, we started one hell of a fight and when the other people found out the CEDA personal were taking people they panicked, caused an all out brawl. Bill and Louis escaped, I guess I just got a little caught up in the fight." He said sheepishly.

"Hey you two shut up!" Ordered a CEDA guard threateningly, they started to shove them roughly onboard the Chinook helicopter before anyone entered they were hooded. As Zoey reached the chopper entrance she took a quick glance around before the black bag was pulled over her head.

* * *

CEDA processing facility Colorado

The chopper ride seemed like it would never end, probably it was the fact that they had no idea where they were headed and could barley breath under the black hoods. Zoey was almost thankful when the chopper touched down. Once again they were herded from the helicopter but unlike last time they weren't grouped together she was immediately grabbed by two men and dragged inside, or what must be inside because it was suddenly warmer. They finally reached their destination; her hood was removed before she was roughly shoved into a small cell. Before she could turn around the large metal door swung shut and was bolted, Zoey glanced around, the room contained a single cot, a seat less toilet a writing desk bolted to the floor and a chair. "Great just like in the fucking movies," she examined the door, it remained her of the safe room doors but with a smaller window that could only be opened from the outside. Out of everything this was the worst thing that had happened to her, the feeling that they'd just been saved then suddenly bam she was worse off then before once again things had gotten worse.

Life in the processing center proved to be the living hell Zoey had made it out to be, the experiments conducted on the inmates were intolerable. Blood tests, chemical tests, exposure to different biological agents, they even had a zombie bite her at one point to see if it infect her. But even with all the hells CEDA released on them the worse was the isolation, the second they were done with whatever they wanted they dragged you back to you cell and dumped you their. Zoey hadn't seen anyone who wasn't a CEDA guard or scientist it what felt like months, she had lost track of time and was starting to loose her mind. At first she had kept up a brave face making snide remarks to the guards or doctors but slowly she was loosing her will to resist or even live, she started eating less. In only a few weeks she'd lost a ton of weight, which prompted the CEDA doctors to start force-feeding her, dead test subjects were useless.

* * *

US Military Safe Zone and HQ Kansas.

General Gordon looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said without looking up from the maps and combat reports he had piled on his desk. An MP walked in giving a brisk salute.

"Sir, one of our recon units found two male survivors, both want to talk to you, they say it's urgent and involves CEDA, sir."

"Atease Sergeant, send them in and I'll have then brief me."

"Yes sir," the MP held the door open for the other two men before walking out. One man was older, in his mid to late sixties, he had a white beard and long white hair under a green beret, which Gordon recognized as a beret for the US Army 1st Special forces group. The other man was younger, in his mid to early thirties, African American; bald with a fairly intent stair and lean build. The older man snapped into a salute.

"1st Sergeant William Over beck 1st Special Forces Group honorably discharged 1973." Gordon returned the salute.

"Atease Sergeant,"

"My names Louis," said the black man holding out his hand, Gordon shook it.

"Have a seat," he said sitting down himself. Once they were seated Bill took off his beret hanging it on his chair. "Both of you have something to tell me?"

Five minuets later Gordon came storming from his office, "Sergeant I want eight soldiers to load up we're going to Camp Delta, also alert the 1st Battalion 5th Marines Alpha Company I want them on immediate standby." Not even during the outbreak had anyone seen the General in such a rage, he stormed through base grabbing a side arm from the armory walking toward the black hawk loaded with a squad of soldiers from the 101st airborne. As he approached Bill and Louis caught up to him.

"We'd like permission to go along." Stated Bill.

"Permission granted if what you said pans out everyone responsible will hang."

* * *

CEDA refugee Camp Delta.

Gordon got off the helicopter at the pad greeted by two CEDA guards.

"Sir we weren't expecting you,"

"Damn right you weren't," he gave a signal and the soldiers escorting him raised their weapons at the CEDA guards. "Drop your guns and nightsticks, you two make sure they don't fucking move, Corporal talk to the Major at this base tell him to arrest all CEDA security personal." Bill could barely hide a grin as one of the soldiers slammed his rifle stock into one of the CEDA guard's face when he made a move for his radio. They strode into the entry area flanked by Bill, Louis, and his men. "Hold up the head of operations at this base will be joining us for the rest of this tour." As if on cue two soldiers dragged the head CEDA agent out of his office and tossed him in front of the General. Gordon leered over him his large figure cast an imposing shadow over the CEDA agent. "Is it true that CEDA has been illegally kidnapping US citizens?"

"Sir, I," Gordon cut him off.

"I ASKED IF IT WAS FUCKING TRUE!"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Show me," ordered Gordon. The CEDA agent nodded showing Gordon through one of the security doors to one of the holding rooms, the operating table, the medical equipment everything. Gordon shook his head in disgust, "arrest all CEDA personal and have the marines hit all of the camps. I want their director's head on a fucking platter."

* * *

United States Marine Corps 1st Battalion 5th Marine Regiment Alpha Company

CEDA processing facility

Corporal Adrian Shepard sat in the UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. Like everyone else in the Company he was dressed in MARPAT BDU's body armor and a gasmask. "Alright devil dogs, CEDA is the target. They've been abducting people for experiments as we speak other Marine or Ranger units are moving in to seize all of CEDA's assets." Started the Lieutenant, "rules of engagement are as follows, give them a chance to surrender. If they resist do not hesitate to use deadly force, get me marines?"

"OoRAH!" They yelled in unison.

"Semper fi that's what I like to here." The choppers hovered over the CEDA facility. Adrian locked and loaded his weapon, a SCAR-H with a laser sight and M203 grenade launcher. A cable was dropped from the helicopter and one by one the marines slid down. Immediately a CEDA guards pointed weapons at them.

"What the fucks going on?" Yelled one of them.

"Surrender your weapons and get on the ground!" Ordered a marine.

"Engage!" Someone yelled and the gunfire started, Adrian squeezed the trigger of his weapon he hit a CEDA guard in the leg, as the man tried to get up he put two in his heart killing him. "GO GO GO!" yelled a Sergeant advancing, the CEDA security was no match for the marines, the browning M2's and mini guns mounted on the helicopters made short work of the guard towers and any CEDA personal in the open. Adrian followed his fire team to the entrance of one of the barracks like buildings in the center of the compound, "breaching," a marine planted a pack of C4 and the door and hit the detonator blowing the large metal door off its hinges. Immediately the CEDA security inside opened fire, Adrian pulled the pin on a grenade tossing it in, they heard a pause, someone yell grenade, then an explosion. They rushed in mopping up what was left of the guards moving up the hallway, "secure any civilians you find and evacuate them immediately!"

Zoey could here gunfire from her cell; she sat up looking through the door's window that had been left open. Two of the guards were taking cover behind trash barrels and firing at something on the other end of the hallway, suddenly one of them dropped with a scream blood gushing all over his uniform, the other tried to run but was hit in the leg. Zoey heard the sound of approaching footsteps, four men in military gear walked into sight, one of them shooting the injured CEDA guard with his side arm. "Search these," he started but then he spotted Zoey, "someone is in that one open it up!" A soldier approached the cell; "stand back," Zoey took cover behind her bunk just as a small explosion knocked the door off its hinges. "I'm Corporal Adrian Shepard US marines we're here to get you people out of here." Said the soldier approaching her. Zoey stood up, "let's get you to a chopper." Zoey followed him out silently, as she stepped out of the facility it felt like nothing she'd ever experienced she hadn't breathed fresh air for so long it seemed. They loaded her on a large medical chopper filled with others; "lets go, get this bird to a fucking hospital!" Yelled Adrian signaling the pilot to take off. Zoey looked down at the base below as it was ripped apart.

* * *

Colonel Reeves stared blankly out the window, even as the marines approached him. "SURRENDER YOUR SIDE ARM AND GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" Ordered the fire team leader. The Colonel slowly got to his knees and removed his pistol dropping it to the ground. "Put your hands behind your back!" He did as he was told, he felt as the cable ties were tightened around his hands he tested them shrugging. He wasn't a criminal, he was a patriot following orders.


	5. Siege of New York

New York city, time square evacuation center, 69th National Guard regiment NYPD, CEDA joint operation.

When the infection started New York was the worst place to be, cut off from the main retreat because all the states below New York were infested and above them New England which was getting hammered by infected refugees from Europe and Greenland. The governor had deployed the entire 27th Infantry Division to evacuate as many people as possible to the city where CEDA and the members of SFOD-D had through some miracle managed to contain the outbreak. Albany, Buffalo, Hudson, every city and hamlet had either been overrun or evacuated. However bringing so many people into the city was a mistake there was no way everyone could be screened now what was left of the human population were in the middle of a last stand against the undead, gang-bangers, cops, white collar, blue collar, army, ex military, everyone was making a stand of some form. Private Allen of the 69th National Guard found himself on the firing line next to a Rabbi armed with an Israeli uzi and a heavy set black women sporting a glock 17. "Keep em back!" Yelled Allen shooting an incoming infected dropped it. The defenders had set up barricades in the Center of Time Square everything from cars, riot barricades, and bags were used to stall the infected. A soldier manned a mark 19 on a hummvee in the center of the barricade using it to kill any incoming tank infected. The infected kept pouring in from all sides trying to climb over the barricades before being shot or beaten down. An NYPD cop smashed a zombie in the head with his baton before a former Broadway actor cut its head off with a machete. "Keep the fire coming call your reloads so someone can cover you we can fucking win this!" yelled a Sergeant over the gunfire. The rabbi next to Allen picked off a smoker on top of a taxi with a clean headshot. "Shit man where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Exclaimed Allen.

"I was in the IDF during the six day war," the old man smiled "I still got it in me I guess." The black woman put down a zombie that was climbing over an overturned armored car.

"Bitch ass mutha fucker think you gonna eat my babies!" Her two children were in the center of the defenses line behind the hummvee. Allen's gun clicked as he ran out.

"Reloading watch my ass." He ejected the empty magazine and reached for a new one slamming it in he recharged and leveled his weapon.

"Shit they're coming over the line!" yelled someone, Allen turned to see a few infected swarming over the bodies of two dead police officers. A Hispanic man with a baseball bat smacked on of the infected across the face taking it's jaw off then drove the bat down the others throat.

"Holy crap I think that's A-rod!" Said Allen shooting a zombie that was about to attack the Yankee's player. A man in an FBI jacket and a fireman took up positions where the two cops had been taken down covering that sector. Allen turned his weapon back on the incoming horde sighting another target.

"Hold on people air support's incoming we're going to make it!" Yelled the Sergeant over the intercoms. Allen could hear the sound of the spinning chopper blades, it loomed over their head a Pave low helicopter and two cobra gun-ships. They opened up spraying the infected with missile and machine gun fire cutting down line after line of zombies. Allen let out a triumphant yell watching the zombies get mowed down, suddenly the fire ceased. The smoke slowly cleared revealing a grisly sight, the asphalt was painted red with infected guts, burning bodies some still moving littered the area. The Sergeant looked around at the ragged defenders, "good news people we're heading to Yankee stadium for evacuation to Safe Zones in Canada, civvies get moving the hummvee's are going to pick you up." As if on cue Stryker APC's and Hummvees rounded the corner to pick up the civilians, the sergeant turned to the remaining National Guard troops, police officers, SWAT, FBI, and FDNY personal left. There were maybe sixty maybe more standing there looking at the sergeant. "Those aren't for us, we're staying here, to cover the retreat." Allen knew what that meant, there weren't enough transports for everyone the civilians got dibs the civil servants would stay behind to hold the line. "The governor of New York and Mayor are also staying behind we're not alone. We're gonna hold the line as long as possible every infected we kill is one that isn't going to Yankee stadium or any other evacuation center we're giving them a light show." He pointed to the fireworks, everyone was grim faced reloading their weapons and taking positions around the barricade. As night fell over New York they launched the fireworks, Allen raised his M16 now fitted with a thermal scope, "_Faugh an Beallach_."


End file.
